


Keeping Your Word

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Demons, Gen, Implication of abuse, Lyrium Withdrawal, Post traumatic themes, Supportive Cassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I expect you to keep your word." He’s trying to keep it under control, the words resonate against the wall of the forge, tempered against their will. They fight the strikes of the hammer but he will not let it to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Your Word

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fontfornothing.

> Inspired by [this shot ](http://fontofnothing.tumblr.com/post/134666168732/full-size-1200x1920-2400x3840#notes) by [fontfornothing](http://fontfornothing.tumblr.com)

 

"I expect you to  _keep your word._ " He’s trying to keep it under control, the words resonate against the wall of the forge, tempered against their will. They fight the strikes of the hammer but he will not let it to rest. 

_It’s relentless._

He’s not sure if he says it out loud - it’s  _relentless_ ,  **relentless** , re- _lent_ -less - the ache of the memories, the taste of lyrium that haunts him, the grief and loss, their faces in the dark pleading for their lives and the swords strike them down one by one. _Blood mages, they’re all_ … His fingers shake when he grips the sword at his side and he can’t help but think he’s far too broken to command, far too lost to the lyrium to be whole. 

The demon’s claws scratch at his skull, he can feel it behind his eyes, her call is embedded in the bone and he can taste… he can taste the copper of blood that lingers in his memories. 

She’s scratching, laughing - he  _needs_  it. He  _can’t_  endure. He’s clawing at the walls and his nails are raw, aching and bleeding. He can’t endure it, he needs  _release_. 

"You give yourself too little credit, Cullen."

Her words ring like a beacon of Hope but it’s not bright enough - he’s spiraling down. He rubs his forehead, the claws are digging in his brain, digging where he can’t reach. 

 _Dig_ ging. 

Dig _ging_  

Hushed whispers scatter his thoughts, all he can hear is the gold chains clinging in the darkness while he prays, trapped in a cage of magic and his fear.  

 _Break_ , the demon says,  _ **BREAK**_.

 He clenches his jaw. 

"If I am unable to fulfill what vows I kept, then nothing good has come of this." He’s squeezing the words out between his teeth. 

She’s whispering - he can hear the  _whispers._

Cassandra makes a noise, the door in the room opens and he turns, the inquisitor stares at him, brows knit in worry. 

"Forgive me." He whispers to her as he escapes into the night, demons still scratching to be free from the depths of his memory.


End file.
